


Cute Christmas

by ouatisbae



Category: Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouatisbae/pseuds/ouatisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley got pregnant from one of her and Ivy's nights together. Now they have an almost three year old daughter. It's going to be her first christmas she will remember and Harley wants it to be a proper christmas. </p><p>(Got the idea from another fanfic that was sort of similar. I took my OC's name and just used it for their child. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Ah come on Red. Pleeeeeease.” She says pulling on my arm.  
I sigh. "Harl, you know how I feel about Christmas trees."  
"But Pammy, it's Vin’s first Christmas she will remember." Harley pouts looking up at me.  
"Harley, I'll see what I can do." I say defeated.  
Our child deserved a somewhat normal childhood. As much as I hated the holiday and what humans did to the trees I knew Harley was right. I wanted our child to have as much of a normal life as possible too. Vin was in the greenhouse playing with her toys. How she could do anything through Harley’s loud noises I can never figure out. I guess she takes after her.  
Harley getting pregnant in the first place was a total accident. We had fun filled night of sex and got a bit kinky with my plants and the next thing we knew she was pregnant. Now we have our own little girl. Her hair red like mine but skin pale like Harl’s. She was a sight to be seen. Her bright blue eyes shone through the room just like Harley’s. I can’t get enough of it.  
Harley is over with Vin and I head back to my research. I have been working on a Christmas present for her for months and somehow she hasn’t found out. I hope I can keep it a secret just two more days. It really is a miracle she hasn’t found out considering she has spent most of her time in the greenhouse with Vin.  
“Pam-a-lamb come hold your daughter.” She says holding the sleepy almost 3 year old in her arms.  
I walk over to her smiling and take Vin into my arms. “Hello sweetheart.” I say kissing her face.  
“It’s almost Christmas and all you have done is work, can’t we have some family time?” She asks pulling her puppy dog face.  
“Alright Harley-Girl.” I say smiling at her. “I’ll take the rest of the night off. “  
We walk into the den and I sit on the couch still holding Vin. “You know Harl, while you were sleeping the other night I was working with Vin on something.” I say with big smile.  
I put Vin on the floor and she began growing flowers in her hair. I smile as she does this and look over to Harl who is smiling, tears in her eyes. “Don’t you th.ink you might be over reacting Harl?” I ask  
“No, our baby takes after you and it’s adorable.” She says picking the girl up from the floor and putting her back on her lap. She leans against Harley and giggles as she gets her hair ruffled.  
“Bedtime my little sunflower.” I smile putting her on the floor.  
“No.” She screams running into the greenhouse again.  
“Why does she have to do this everyday?” Harley asks leaning against my shoulder.  
“She takes after you Harls. She still hasn’t learned the vines will just bring her back inside.” I smile, standing and going to the greenhouse.  
The vines have already picked her up and were bringing over to me. She was pouting just like Harley’s signature pout. I chuckle as I take her from the vines and carry her back inside. Harley looks at her and smiles.  
“I told ya about running out there. Mommy is always gonna to catch ya.” She says smiling following me to Vin’s room.  
I put her down in her bed. She was wearing her black footed pajamas as she smiled up at me. “Bedtime story?”  
“Who do you want to tell you the story?” I ask smiling.  
“You Mommy.” She says excitedly.  
“Which story do you want to hear tonight? The one about the two misunderstood villains who fall in love or the one where the two villains kick some butt?”  
“Love tonight, butts tomorrow.” She says giggling.  
“Alright. Once upon a time there were two villians. But they weren’t always villains. At one time they were both doctors. The first a biologist who went by the name of Dr. Pamela Isley. The other a psychiatrist who went by the name of Dr. Harleen Quinzel. Pamela really enjoyed working with plants and hated when people did bad things to them. As for the other doctor she fell in love with a mad man she was trying to help get better. He made her do bad things and hurt the doctor, even pushing her into acid that made her skin white as snow. One day she decided she would leave that bad man and she went to stay with her friend, Pamela. They had been best friends for a long time and Pamela fell in love with Harleen. The two fell in love and eventually had a child they named Vin. And now they are good again and are happy.” I finish kissing her forehead. “Good night sweetheart. I love you.”  
I stand and Harley gives her a kiss goodnight. She turns out the light and they leave the room and walk back out to the den. “I always love it when ya tell that story Red.” Harl smiles leaning her head against my shoulder.  
“Come on Harl, let’s go to bed. You and Vin are going to the mall tomorrow and I need you well rested so you can keep up with her.” I smile.  
“Okay Pammy.” She smiles walking into the bedroom.  
I wasn’t to far behind her. I changed into my nightdress and got into bed next to Harley who was already almost asleep. I wrap my arms around her and smile. I do love my family.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night, or more like way too early this morning, Vin came into our room after a bad dream. I pulled her up between the two of us and held her until she fell back asleep. When she did I slid out of bed and went into the greenhouse. I had to begin working on their present this morning or it would never be finished by tonight when they were getting home from the mall. I begin putting the chemicals together for an indoor living Abies balsamea, or balsam fir.  
Harley came into the greenhouse a couple of hours later and walked up behind me and gave me a hug. “Morn’n Red.”  
“Morning sleepyhead.” I say with a smile. “Where’s Vin?” I ask turning around.  
“Still sleeping, pushed me outa bed. Kinda like Mistah J useta do.” As soon as she says it she knew she struck a nerve.  
“I’m sorry Red. I didn’t mean to talk about’m.” She says looking guilty.  
“It’s alright. You know how I feel about Him. Just please try not to mention him around Vin.” I say sighing, knowing she didn’t really mean it.  
“A’ok Pammy.” She says lightening the mood again. “Hows about ya cook us some breakfast.”  
“Sounds great Harl.” I say with a smile. “You go wake her up.”  
I walk out of the greenhouse smiling and go into the kitchen. 

Harley POV

I walk down the hallway towards me and Pammy’s room to wake up our little angel. I walk in knowing how to wake her up best. I pepper her face with kisses before sayin’ “Wakey wakey, Vinny.” Before attacking her with more kisses.  
This causes her to giggle as she tries to pretend to still be asleep. I pick her up and smile. “Ya know that never works on me.”  
I put her down and she runs out to Pammy. I follow behind and smile as I see Vin doing exactly as I do to Pam. She is pullin’ on her shirt and makin a heck of a lot of noise. I laugh as I see Red’s annoyance turn to love as soon as she sees the young girl’s face.  
She picks her up. “Good morning sunflower.” She says kissing Vin’s nose, causing the girl to giggle. 

Ivy’s POV 

I finish making breakfast and put it on the table in the kitchen. I put Vin down in her chair that has the booster seat. She begins eating right away, messily as usual. Harley does the same. I sit in my chair between the two and eat like a civilized being.  
“Harl, it would be good of you to show our daughter how to eat properly.” I say looking at her sternly.  
“But Pammy,” She whines. “That ain’t no fun.”  
I roll my eyes at her and continue eating my breakfast. “As soon as you two are done eating get ready to go. You need to leave early if you are going to get into the mall today.”I say as I finish my breakfast.  
I look back at them with a smile. “I love you two. Be careful and not too many sweets please.”  
I head back into the greenhouse and continue working on the formula for the tree. I look over my notes and ah, there it is. I put the chemicals together and put the small sapling on the ground in the middle of the room. I pour the mixture onto the tree and stand back. Just as I had thought the tree’s roots grow into the floor and the tree grows rapidly to eight feet. I smile in delight.  
I walk out into the den and check to see if Harley and Vin had left yet. Thankfully for me, they had. I went into the broom closet, a place Harley never goes, and grabbed out the Christmas decorations I had hidden there. A whole assortment of ornaments and garland for the tree and other small things to put around the house. It was going to be amazing. 

Later that day…

I hear the front door open and a gasp from Harl. I hear a squeal from Vin and the sound of their running feet towards the greenhouse looking for me.  
“Pammy, ya actually did it.” She says overjoyed. “I love ya.” She says kissing me.  
I smile. “Anything for you Harls.” I look down at the bouncing Vin. “How about you kiddo, what do you think?”  
“It’s so pretty.” She says. I grin and pick her up kissing her temple.  
“How about some cocoa for my two favorite girls?” I say walking back into the apartment and into the kitchen where I had cocoa ready.

They follow behind me, Harley confused by my change of heart towards the holiday. “Pam, are ya feelin’ alright?”   
“I’m feeling fine why?” I ask turning around handing each of them a cup.   
“Yesterday ya hated Christmas and now the whole place looks like Santa exploded.” She says gesturing to the decor around her.   
“Truth is I have been planning this for months Harl. I couldn’t let you know this was going to happen or it wouldn’t have been a surprise.” I say with a smile.   
“Aw Pammy, you’ve become a softy.” She smiles giving me a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

After we put Vin to bed that night Harley and I sat out in the greenhouse. I had the presents that had to be put under the tree for Vin. I had Harley’s gifts hidden somewhere else so I could put them under later.   
“You ready for bed Harls?” I ask smiling over at her half asleep figure.   
“I think I am Red.” She yawns. “Are ya coming with me?”  
“I’ll be right in.” I smile and kiss her as she walks by.   
As soon as she is out of sight I grab her presents quickly and put them under the tree. I smile at my small stack of gifts for her. I knew how she felt about Christmas and she would be ecstatic with this many presents.  
I walk into the bedroom and Harley is on the bed in her sexy santa costume. “Did ya forget about our plans already Red?” She says with an evil smile.   
“Oh don’t think I did.” I say having vines growing out of the walls. 

The next morning…

Vin runs into our bedroom early the next morning. “Mommy, Momma, wake up!” She jumps up and down on the bed.  
I pretend not to wake up and wait for the inevitable. Just as I thought Harley took the hint and did the same and Vin sat at the end of the bed pouting. As soon as she laid down defeated we both sprung up and tickled her. She giggled and laughed.  
After about five minutes of this we got out of bed and she ran for the greenhouse, and the tree I put up. She sees all the presents and squeals. I look over to Harley who is happy that Vin’s first real Christmas was going to be at least partially normal. I take a seat on the floor next to where Vin is standing and take a picture on my phone.   
“Can’a open my presents now?” She asks looking over to me.   
“ I think that would be okay.” I smile and nod.   
She rips through the bright wrapping paper and sees a clown doll that Harley had obviously bought her and ran over to her.   
“Thanks Momma!” She says jumping into her arms.   
“Anything for ya my little angel.” Harley says kissing the top of her head before she runs back to the presents.   
The next one she opens is from me. Its a puppy. Its in a box with holes I put under the tree right before I went to bed the night before. Both her and Harl wanted one. Harley doesn’t even know about this present.   
“Itsa puppy.” She says as the puppy jumps out of the box and on top of her, licking her face. She giggles.   
Harley looks at me a huge smile on her face. She moves from her spot on the other side of the tree over to me and Vin. She kisses me. “This is the best Christmas ever.”


End file.
